It is our intention to study the mechanism of carbon tetrachloride hepatotoxicity. That study would include the continuation of our previous experiments about the nature of the activation step but also the chain of events linking the initial alterations to the resulting cellular necrosis and fatty liver. Particular emphasis is going to be put into the identification of the key cellular target sites whose damage by carbon tetrachloride ends in cell death, and in the understanding of the mechanism of necrosis and fatty liver prevention by several antidotes developed in our laboratory.